thehumancentipedefandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Lomax
Martin Lomax is the main villain in The Human Centipede II (Full Sequence) and is played by Laurence R. Harvey. He also appears as the main character in the film. Biography Martin Lomax is an overweight loser who lives with his abusive mother in a grotty council flat in London and works as a car park attendant. During his younger life he was sexually abused by his father, who is now in prison. Martin obsesses over Tom Six's film The Human Centipede (First Sequence) watching it over and over and even keeps a scrapbook with memorabilia of the film such as photos of the actors and his own design for a 12 part centipede. Martin then decides to create his own centipede, and begins kidnapping people using the car park during his shift by shooting them, using his crowbar to knock them unconscious and puts them in the back of his van bound and gagged with duct tape. He kills the owner of a Warehouse which he advertised to Let, and Martin uses it to keep his captives. Martin begins kidnapping victims while putting up with his abuse at home. While watching the Human Centipede in his office, he masturbates to the film with sandpaper over a scene involving Dr Heiter awakening his new sick creation. When at home his mother attempts to kill him, but ends up stabbing the pillow by accident believing Martin is in the bed. She discovers his Human Centipede scrapbook and tears it apart, so he later beats her to death with his crowbar. He backs up a suitcase with rolls of duct tape, pliers, hammers and kitchen appliances. He picks up Ashlynn Yennie (who played Jenny, one of the centipede victims in the first film) after contacting her agent pretending to be a filmmaker working for Quentin Tarantino. He takes her to the warehouse and knocks her out and ties Miss Yennie up. He begins working on his centipede by cutting the legements and stapling them together. One victim dies after Martin attempts to rip his buttocks open, and presumes another dies, a pregnant woman who he kidnapped alongside her husband and left their child in the car park. After completion, Martin is happy by his work. He attempts to feed Miss Yennie, but she refuses so he forces a tube down her throat and pours in baked beans. When she screams he rips her tongue out. Attempting to recreate the "shitting" scene in the first film, he injects everyone with laxatives and watches then deflect into each other's mouths, and despite being Martin being amused he ends up being sick. He then wraps barbed wire round his penis and rapes the end of the a female at the end of the centipede and climaxes. The thought to be dead pregnant woman awakes and runs away and gets into a car (which belonged to the warehouse owner) and gives birth. Martin tries to stop her, but she slams the peddle crushing the newborn baby's head and drives off. Martin's centipede splits in two and tries to escape, so he shoots each other and slices the throat of the rest, but spares Miss Yennie at the front. But she hits Martin in the testicles and when he is on the floor, puts the tube up his anus and puts in the centipede. Martin stabs her in anger and in agony leaves the warehouse. The film ends with Martin back in his office watching the first Human Centipede in a manner similar to the start of the film. A child can be heard crying in the background, but its unknown of the events of the film are just a figment of Martin's imagination or really happened. Trivia *Martin first appeared in the Human Centipede II trailer which featured Tom Six in a car park talking about finding the next sickest bastard to succeed Doctor Heiter. He then introduces them to Martin, who is in his bloody lab coat wielding a crowbar and has a box over his head. *Martin has no actual dialogue in the film, expect grunts, moans, cries and laughs. *Laurence R. Harvey will return in The Human Centipede III (Final Sequence) but will not be returning as Martin but a different character. Category:The Human Centipede (Full Sequence) characters